Te cuido porque te quiero
by Btaisho
Summary: Ranma se desvaneció mientras se daba un baño ¿Quien lo encontrará? ¿Qué hará el artista marcial cuando despierte y sepa lo que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente?
1. Te cuido

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo intento entretener a alguien con las locas ideas que me vienen jajaj.**

Era un día normal en Nerima, habían pasado un par de meses de la boda fallida y tras este suceso, las cosas se habían calmado un poco en la residencia de los Tendo, debido a que Ranma y Akane después de lo sucedido le exigieron a su familia que los dejara en paz con respecto a una nueva boda al menos hasta terminar la escuela, los muchachos se vieron tan determinados que la familia no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, aunque no por eso no trataban de juntarlos de vez en cuando.

Con respecto a los pretendientes de ambos, se han calmado un poco en cuanto a sus intromisiones, pero a pesar de todo, seguían ahí esperando el momento para atacar.

Ese día aparentaba estar todo en calma, excepto por el sonido de un agitado joven que entrenaba sin descanso en el Dojo Tendo. A pesar de que hizo un calor de los mil infiernos, Ranma practicaba sus katas con gran concentración y empeño, como siempre, dando todo de sí en su entrenamiento. Después de estar así, un buen rato fue a bañarse, ya que estaba todo sudado.

\- Ranma, si vas a bañarte por favor no te demores tanto, a la cena le falta muy poco - le dice una sonrisa Kasumi, mientras pasaba por el comedor.

\- Está bien, Kasumi, no te preocupes - contestó el joven.

Ranma llegó hasta el baño y se desnudó, primero se limpió el sudor con agua helada y después se fue hacia la tina, se sumergió mientras esta estaba llenandose de agua caliente, transformándose en hombre nuevamente. El muchacho no se percató que la ventana estaba cerrada y el aire con vapor empezaba a acumularse en el lugar, sumado al calor que aún hacia afuera, el baño se estaba convirtiendo en una sauna, pero él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando se movió para apagar la llave del agua, un súbito mareo lo obligó a quedarse quieto, pero el mareo continuó, y de pronto comenzó a sentirse débil. Ranma intentó moverse del lugar pero mientras más lo intentaba, más mareado y débil se sentía, todo sumado a la impotencia que le consumía al sentirse así, él era un artista marcial y no tenía ser débil nunca. Por más que luchó, finalmente no pudo más y se desmayó en la bañera, quedándose solo en el lugar lleno de vapor.

...

\- Akane, ya está lista la cena, ¿Puedes avisarle a Ranma, por favor? Le dije que no tardara pero veo que se le ha pasado la hora en el baño - dijo Kasumi lanzando una de sus sonrisas especiales, para su hermana menor no refunfuñara.

\- Ay Kasumi, él es demasiado grande para tener que andarlo buscando siempre- dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido.

\- Por favor, Akane, solo avísale para que podamos cenar - volvieron a insistir en el alcalde de las Tendo.

\- Uff, está bien! Iré a llamarlo - contestó resoplando la peliazul.

Akane llegó hasta la puerta del baño y tocó, sentía el ruido del grifo del agua abierto, pero nadie contestó, así que decidió hablar.

\- Ranma, ya está lista la cena! Apúrate para que podamos comer! – dijo Akane, levantando un poco la voz pero sin gritar.

Pero nadie contestó, así que continuó.

\- RANMA! Sé que estás ahí, ¿Me escuchaste? Ya está lista la cena! – esta vez, elevó la voz asegurándose de ser oída.

Nuevamente nadie contestó, así que dando maldiciones en voz baja, entró al baño y se topó con el aire casi irrespirable del lugar, volvió a llamar a Ranma pero al ver que no contestaba ni se oía decidió adentrarse más. Cuando llegó al lugar lo primero que vio fue el agua que caía sin parar al piso -_Algo no anda bien- _pensó la peliazul. Al llegar a la tina vio al chico con la cara rojísima y los ojos cerrados, su respirar era lento y se notaba dificultoso, se acercó y le apretó una mejilla para llamar su atención.

\- Ranma, despierta! Te quedaste dormido en la bañera- dijo Akane intentando ver solo la cara del chico, ya que, este estaba desnudo.

Y él no respondió, ni se movió. Eso fue una alarma de peligro para la menor de las Tendo, e intentó despertar a Ranma gritándole, moviéndole la cara, jalando su cabello pero nada funcionó. A cada momento se desesperaba más, no sabía qué hacer, empezaba a temer por el bienestar de su prometido.

\- KASUUUMI! KAAAAAASUMIIIIIIII! – gritó la peliazul con todas sus fuerzas, desde la puerta del baño.

En pocos minutos, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo estaba en la puerta del lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Akane? ¿Por qué gritas? – respondió de manera tranquila.

\- Kasumi, es Ranma! Parece que se desmayó mientras se bañaba, por más que lo intento no despierta! Esta dentro de la tina y todo el baño está lleno de vapor! DEBES AYUDARME- dijo desesperadamente Akane, de verdad que la situación empezaba a colapsarla.

\- Oh cielos! Llamaré al doctor Tofú para que lo revise, Akane debes sacarlo del baño y llevarlo a su habitación – contesto Kasumi.

\- Pero Kasumi! Está desnudo! ¿Cómo voy a sacarlo de ahí? – dijo Akane mientras se ponía del color de un tomate, empezando a hiperventilar.

\- Hermana, él es tú prometido, no es correcto que yo lo viera desnudo y de todas maneras yo no puedo hacerlo, no tengo la fuerza suficiente.

\- Pero y el tío Genma? Y papá? El maestro Happosai?!

\- No están, dijeron que irían a una reunión con los vecinos y cenarían con ellos, por favor hermana, sácalo pronto! Ponle una toalla y llévale a su habitación, ya lleva varios minutos dentro y no sabemos cuánto tiempo desmayado – dijo Kasumi tranquilamente, no esperó una respuesta y se fue hacia el teléfono para llamar al doctor.

Akane resopló, su hermana tenía la razón, Ranma no podía seguir en el baño a pesar de que el vapor empezaba a claudicar, así que se armó de valor y toalla en mano se dirigió hacia él. Lo levantó como pudo, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y mirando hacia otro lugar envolvió con la toalla las partes nobles de su prometido. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo el ajetreo aún no se movía y se asustó más, lo subió a su espalda y fue con él hasta la habitación que el joven compartía con su padre, donde Kasumi tenía una toalla sobre un futón y varias compresas con agua fría al lado de este. Akane depositó a Ranma en el lugar previamente acomodado, y junto a su hermana empezaron a ponerle las compresas en la frente y la cara, ya que ésta seguía completamente roja.

En eso estaban cuando llaman a la puerta, Kasumi va a abrir rápidamente –_Debe ser el doctor Tofú-_ pensó mientras iba. Efectivamente era él, le comentó como Akane había encontrado a Ranma en el baño y como ella lo llevó hasta su cuarto para ponerle compresas frías. Cuando terminó su relato ya habían llegado a la habitación y procedió a revisar a Ranma ante la atenta mirada de las jóvenes.

\- Dime Akane, ¿Ranma estuvo entrenando hoy?- preguntó el doctor mientras continuaba su revisión.

\- Sí doctor, entrenó como todos los días pero por más tiempo del habitual – contestó la joven.

\- Mmmm ya veo, lo más probable es que se haya debilitado por el aire de la bañera, sumado al esfuerzo físico que realizó y el calor que hubo el día de hoy. Lo mejor será que descanse y le sigas aplicando las compresas frías de vez en cuando hasta que su cara recupere su calor natural – dijo el doctor Tofú a Akane, que lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- Muy bien doctor, no se preocupe, yo cuidaré de él – dijo Akane ya más tranquila.

\- Ahora necesitaré tu ayuda, no puede quedarse solo con esa toalla puesta y todo mojado, tendrás que ayudarme a secarlo y vestirlo para que pueda descansar apropiadamente – dijo el doctor mirando directamente a Akane.

\- Pero doctor… yo… mmm… no es correcto… que yo lo vea… bueno ya sabe... – dijo la peliazul totalmente cohibida.

\- Akane, tu eres su prometida, en esta casa no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarme, yo no puedo hacerlo solo- dijo el doctor de manera muy seria.

\- Uff! Está bien doctor… yo… lo intentaré- dijo Akane dubitativamente.

Para empezar el doctor tocó unos puntos de presión en el cuello del muchacho para asegurarse de que seguiría durmiendo y descansara, y por qué no, que los dejara hacer su trabajo tranquilo. El doctor le pidió a Akane que secara los brazos y el torso de Ranma mientras él secaba sus piernas, cuando terminaron el doctor lo levantó para que la chica pudiera secar la espalda del chico, así lo hizo y después llegó el momento de la tensión. Era la hora de vestirlo, el doctor había secado a Ranma en los lugares que Akane no creyó apropiado tocar, pero ahora era él quien sostenía al chico, así que no había otra opción más que ella le pusiera la ropa y eso incluía, la ropa interior.

Se resistió un poco pero el doctor insistió hasta el final, por lo que no tuvo más opción que empezar. Akane tomó la ropa interior de Ranma y la pasó primero por cada pie con mucho cuidado, comenzó a subirla lentamente sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba la toalla y el doctor la retiró, quedando el muchacho desnudo justo frente a su cara. La muchacha quedó en shock, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo de tan cerca, literalmente tenía su miembro frente a su rostro, el cual ya había enrojecido hasta las orejas, después de unos segundos de shock y contemplación, subió la ropa interior y rápidamente le puso también los pantalones del pijama. Cuando terminó con eso el doctor lo sentó y la chica suspiró profundamente y continúo con su tarea, poniéndole la parte superior del pijama.

Cuando ya estuvo vestido Akane le secó el cabello y se lo dejó suelto, pues el doctor dijo que sería mejor para que no le tirara la cabeza. Ahora debían acostarlo para continuar con sus cuidados, pero el futón del muchacho estaba empapado.

\- Akane, el futón de Ranma está muy mojado, no puede dormir ahí ¿Por qué no lo llevan a tu habitación? De todas maneras creo que tú vas a cuidarlo, así sería más cómodo para ti también – dijo Kasumi, quien ya había entrado a la habitación al saber que Ranma ya estaba vestido.

\- Mm.. no sé Kasumi, ¿Crees que sea apropiado? ¿Dónde dormiré yo? – dijo la menor de las Tendo.

\- Considero que es la mejor opción que tenemos, podrías dormir en el cuarto de Nabiki, llamó diciendo que se quedaría con sus amigas – contestó tranquila Kasumi.

\- Bien, entonces que descanse en mi cuarto – dijo Akane, la verdad no le convencía la idea de dejarlo solo en su habitación, pero también sabía que su hermana tenía razón, aparte así podría cuidar de él.

El doctor ayudado por Akane llevó al chico a la habitación de esta, ella abrió la cama y Tofú lo depositó tranquilamente y se retiró, no sin antes darle un par de indicaciones a la chica.

Kasumi después de acompañar al doctor Tofú hasta la salida le llevó la cena a Akane a su habitación, sabía de ante mano que su pequeña hermana no dejaría solo a su prometido hasta que ya se viera recuperado –_Ay el amor jiji- _pensaba mientras iba de vuelta a la cocina.

Akane seguía preocupada porque el muchacho aún tenía la cara roja, lo miraba atentamente mientras comía, sabía que él seguiría durmiendo porque el doctor le comentó que los puntos de presión lo harían dormir hasta el próximo día, pero aun así no quería perderle de vista por si se movía o empeoraba de repente.

Terminó de comer y se acercó un poco más a él para verlo de cerca –_Vaya, se ve guapo cuando está así de tranquilo- _pensó la chica, y se quedó viéndolo un poco más. Después de un rato cambió su compresa y se alegró al ver que su cara ya estaba casi de su color natural y respiraba normalmente y viendo progresos decidió ponerse su pijama. Cuando lo sacó del closet pensó –_ ¿Debería ir al baño a cambiarme? De todas maneras está dormido… mmm pero no es correcto que me cambie estando sola con un chico en mi habitación… pero tampoco quiero perderle de vista hasta asegurarme que esté bien ¿Y si empeora mientras salgo? No no y no, me cambiaré aquí mismo, nadie sabrá que lo hice- _y procedió a ponerse su pijama con tranquilidad, vio a Ranma y se aseguró de que seguía durmiendo y sonrió.

De pronto sintió que rasguñaban su ventana y ahí estaba su amado P-chan, que había visto con claridad como la chica se cambiaba de ropa con su prometido durmiendo en la cama. El animalito se notaba muy inquieto, el ver a Akane semidesnuda y a Ranma durmiendo plácidamente en la cama –ignorando completamente la compresa que tenía en la cabeza- le causó una rabia fulminante. Apenas entró en la habitación se lanzó hacia el muchacho pero no contaba con que adivinando su movimiento, Akane lo sujeto por la bandana y le dijo

\- P-chan, lo siento pero no puedes dormir en la cama hoy, Ranma dormirá aquí – le dijo la peliazul con mucha calma, el cerdito no lo podía creer… su amada Akane le negaba su lugar en la cama por el idiota de Ranma, no lo resistió y se fue llorando por la puerta de la habitación.

La noche continuó con calma, Ranma dormía tranquilamente mientras Akane lo observaba, de vez en cuando seguía cambiándole las compresas hasta que ya tenía la cara completamente normal, a ratos la chica se acercaba y le quitaba el flequillo de los ojos o tocaba su rostro con cariño, eran tan pocos los momentos en que podía observarlo a gusto que realmente los disfrutaba. No había que ignorar que encima, el chico estaba con el cabello suelto y se veía condenadamente guapo a ojos de su prometida que por supuesto jamás lo diría en voz alta – _Debería dejarse el cabello suelto de vez en cuando, si supiera como lo estoy mirando de seguro me diría que soy una pervertida- _pensaba la muchacha, la silla del escritorio en la que se encontraba ya estaba lo más cerca que podía de la cama donde yacía el chico, y así pensando en lo agradable del momento, se durmió.

…

* * *

Tuve que arreglar el capitulo, no sé que pasó pero al subirlo varias palabras se cambiaron produciendo faltas graves a la redacción, espero se haya solucionado :)


	2. porque te quiero

Ranma se despertó sin aun poder abrir los ojos, le pesaban como nunca, pero eso no impidió que su mente empezara a trabajar y recordó que no recordaba nada desde que se metió a bañarse -_¿Cómo llegue a mi futon? ¿Por qué de repente se siente tan cómodo? ¿Qué es ese olor tan relajante?- _pensaba el muchacho intentando darle sentido a las cosas, hasta que sintió que algo se removía cerca de él. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo para conseguir abrir los ojos y lo logró, el lugar estaba en penumbras y pensó que probablemente aún no amanecía pero de todas formas él se sentía ya muy descansado. Cuando ya se acostumbró a la oscuridad se dio cuenta que no estaba en su futon, ni en su habitación y que a su lado en vez de su padre estaba…. Akane.

\- _¿Pero qué rayos?! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso Akane permitió que yo durmiera en su cuarto? ¿Y por qué demonios ella está durmiendo en la silla?- _refunfuñaba mentalmente Ranma, pensaba y pensaba sin hallar la explicación a tan extraño suceso. Akane jamás le permitirá dormir en su cama y menos quedándose ella en la silla. Eso lo hizo pensar otra vez –_Estamos solos en la habitación… no puede ser! Akane jamás lo permitiría! Oh... yo… dormí en la misma habitación de Akane! No puedo creerlo- _el muchacho ya se encontraba eufórico, no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de dormir cerca de ella pero le sorprendía y a la vez le daba miedo, no vaya a ser que ella se despierte y lo golpee. Pero ya no aguantaba más el no saber cómo terminó allí, hasta que fijándose bien en la habitación vio las compresas, el agua fría y la bandeja donde estaban los restos de platos de la cena de Akane, su cerebro finalmente hizo clic y recordó que se había mareado en la ducha y perdió el conocimiento.

\- _Vaya, así que Akane me estuvo cuidando porque estaba inconsciente…_ _¿Será que se preocupó por mí? ¿O su padre la habrá obligado? Mm tengo que preguntarle pero… se está tan bien así, tenerla cerca y poder mirarla sin que me esté diciendo pervertido ni me golpee… creo que lo prolongaré un rato más – _pensó el muchacho, mientras observaba detenidamente a su prometida que se encontraba relajadamente durmiendo, podía observar su pecho hincharse y deshincharse a medida que respiraba, su cabello estaba revuelto y estaba con un pijama de polar, lo que explicaría por qué no se retorcía de frío siendo que estaba sin una manta –_Es tan linda cuando está así de tranquila… - _se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho, y observándola volvió a dormirse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_…_

El despertador sonaba y sonaba en la habitación de la peliazul, quien se regañó mentalmente por no apagarlo en vacaciones, abrió los ojos y apagó el aparato. Los momentos vividos el día anterior agolparon su cabeza rápidamente y recordó que Ranma estaba enfermo, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a ver como estaba, puso una de sus manos en la frente de su prometido para ver si ya estaba bien y así lo comprobó. Mientras aún tenía la mano en la frente del chico este despertó y se encontró lo que a sus ojos fue una imagen maravillosa… su querida marimacho despeinada, con cara de que venía recién despertando y aun así, preocupada de que él estuviese bien. La miro sin decir nada por un rato, ella ya había quitado la mano de su frente y se puso a servir agua en un vaso que tenía cerca.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Ranma? – le dijo la muchacha entregándole el vaso de agua.

\- Bien, me siento muy descansado. Mmm… ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No recuerdo nada desde ayer en la tarde – dijo Ranma, antes de tomarse el agua. Sabía que se había desmayado pero quería la historia completa.

\- Mm… bueno verás… Ayer antes de la cena fui a decirte que te apresuraras en el baño por que la cena estaba lista, te hablé varias veces y como no contestaste decidí entrar y te encontré desmayado en el baño. Con Kasumi llamamos al doctor Tofú y él dijo que te fatigaste con el entrenamiento, sumado al calor del día y el vapor de la ducha así que solo necesitabas descansar y te trajimos acá porque tu futon quedo empapado debido a que te pusimos ahí directamente desde el baño, se supone que yo dormiría donde Nabiki porque ella no está pero me quede dormida aquí mientras te cambiaba las compresas, espero no te molestes – dijo la chica mirando el suelo, intentando omitir completamente cualquier cosa que pudiese ser malentendida por su prometido.

\- Aaah… no te preocupes… yo… yo… yo no quería ser una molestia para ti – dijo el chico, su prometida se veía bastante mansa y no pensaba arruinarlo tan temprano, por lo que cuidó sus palabras.

\- No fue una molestia Ranma- le dijo la menor de las Tendo, sonriéndole de la manera que lo desequilibra.

\- Gr-Gra-Gracias Akane… espera un momento ¿Quién me sacó de la tina? ¿Y quién me vistió? ¿Acaso fue mi padre? – preguntaba Ranma confundido, su padre jamás se daría tantas molestias por él, la única vez que lo vistió o algo así fue para la boda fallida y no era algo que quisiera recordar.

\- Mmm... uff... eeeh… - Akane no sabía cómo responder esas preguntas, sabía que debía decirle la verdad pero no quería que supiera que ella lo vio desnudo, finalmente decidió decírselo sino tarde o temprano se enteraría y sería peor – Por favor no pienses cosas extrañas… tu padre y el mío no estaban en casa cuando todo ocurrió, solo estábamos Kasumi y yo, yo te saque del baño y te lleve a tu habitación… después el doctor Tofu y yo te vestimos, él dijo que no podía solo y no era apropiado que Kasumi lo ayudara, así que tuve que hacerlo yo- terminó de contar la peliazul que estaba roja de vergüenza.

\- ¿QUÉ?! ¿Entonces me viste desnudo?- preguntó el chico con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- NO FUE POR QUE YO QUISIERA! – gritó Akane, pero al ver la cara del chico, que empezaba a decaerse, decidió continuar – Yo no quería Ranma, pero no podía dejarte ahí! Y cuando el doctor me pidió ayuda intenté negarme pero él insistió y yo… yo… no quería que te resfriaras – dijo la peliazul bajando la voz cada vez más.

\- NO PUEDO CREERLO! NO PUEDO CREERLO! – repetía Ranma que estaba en completo shock, Akane lo había visto desnudo y encima había tenido que vestirlo! Se enfureció al pensar en lo débil que debió verse, pero como siempre no supo expresarse, por lo que enfurecido como estaba se levantó y se fue dejando a una chica completamente confundida en su habitación.

…

Después de lo ocurrido en su habitación, Akane fue a bañarse para intentar serenarse. Primero se había sentido muy confundida por la actitud de Ranma, pero después sintió ira. Ella solo quería ayudarlo! No hizo nada con una segunda intención, como seguramente lo hubieran hecho sus otras tres prometidas y él muy idiota se lo pagaba enojándose! –_Pero si cree que voy a disculparme o algo así, que lo olvide. Yo no lo hubiese hecho si no me lo hubiesen pedido! Aunque no puedo negar que disfruté al secar su piel… pero que estoy pensando! _– pensaba mientras se bañaba.

Mientras tanto en el patio de los Tendo, se encontraba un furibundo Ranma, no podía creer que Akane lo haya visto tan débil. Él! Que era el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón! Si no es que de todo el mundo –_No puede ser, ahora va a pensar que soy maldito débil! ¿Qué habrá pensado al verme desnudo? ¿Para vestirme debió tocarme no? Maldición, una maldita vez que me toca y no puedo recordarlo!- _ el chico ya no sabía si estaba molesto porque su prometida lo vio débil o porque no podía recordar su tacto.

…

A la hora del desayuno ambos artistas marciales ya estaban vestidos y listos para empezar un nuevo día, Ranma ya tenía su trenza nuevamente armada y comía como si nada hubiera pasado pero notaba que Akane no le dirigía ni una sola mirada –¿_Y ahora qué le pasó? ¿Tanto le molestó el tener que haber cuidado de mí? Quizás debería intentar hablar con ella… - _pensaba el ojiazul, en la mesa se encontraba solo Kasumi y Akane, además de él por supuesto, por lo que escuchó decir a la mayor de las Tendo, los patriarcas no habían vuelto de su salida por lo que probablemente estén borrachos por ahí o persiguiendo al maestro y Nabiki aun debía estar con sus amigas –_Uff será mejor que lo solucione antes de que lleguen todos a hacer escandalo- _pensó Ranma y es que estos últimos meses habían tenido pequeños acercamientos que no quería perder, por lo mismo le desconcertaba la actitud de la chica, el creyó que estaban bien y de repente ella sale con la ley del hielo… -_Nunca entenderé a las mujeres- _se dijo a sí mismo.

Por su parte, Akane no podía más de la rabia, el muy idiota de su prometido comía como si nada hubiese pasado! Ni las gracias le dio por haber cuidado de él sin que nadie se lo pidiera, al terminar de comer más que rabia sentía tristeza, sentía que para él ella no valía nada y su desanimo se hizo evidente.

\- Akane, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves decaída… tal vez deberías dormir un poco, anoche te desvelaste bastante – dijo Kasumi con notoria preocupación.

\- Si hermana, yo… creo que me iré a recostar un poco- dijo la muchacha levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación inmediatamente se lanzó sobre la cama, que aún no había ordenado y estaba impregnada con el olor al champú de Ranma, puso su cara en la almohada y aspiró la fragancia hasta que sus pulmones estaban repletos, al exhalar no aguantó más y se echó a llorar como una niña _– Siempre es lo mismo, hago cosas por él y no me agradece… no valgo nada para él… yo creí que ya habíamos avanzado aunque sea un poco, al menos ya teníamos un poco más de contacto físico y peleábamos menos… yo … no debí ilusionarme –_ pensaba la muchacha mientras lloraba.

En eso estaba la peliazul cuando escucha un ruido en su ventana, gira su rostro hacia allá y ve como su prometido emerge tras las cortinas, ella se queda mirándolo fijamente y él se queda quieto en su lugar.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – gritó la chica, mirándolo con los ojos inyectados de ira por los que aún caían algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Akane? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó el chico con auténtica preocupación.

\- ¿Y te atreves a preguntar? Vete!

\- No me iré hasta que me digas porque estabas molesta mientras desayunábamos y porque estabas llorando hace unos momentos – contestó el chico con una clara determinación.

\- No te interesa Ranma, no es necesario que finjas… yo sé que no te importo realmente- dijo afligida la chica.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Dime por que llorabas! – el ojiazul empezaba a enfurecerse.

\- …

\- DIMELO AKANE!

\- Es una tontería, y no es asunto tuyo! Déjame en paz!

\- MALDICIÓN AKANE! Dime por que estabas molesta y porque llorabas de una maldita vez! – gritó el chico, mientras se acercaba a su prometida que continuaba en la cama.

\- Bueno… en la mañana después de lo que conversamos te fuiste muy enojado, y me molesté porque por más que te dije que yo no quise verte desnudo a propósito no me creíste y te fuiste sin decir nada – soltó Akane, ella misma se sorprendió de no haber golpeado al chico aún, estaba intentando llegar al fondo del asunto.

\- Maldición, como siempre entendiste todo mal!- gritó Ranma, mientras se agarraba el cabello.

\- ¿Y DE QUE OTRA MANERA VOY A ENTENDERLO SI NO ME LO DICES!?- la joven ya estaba llegando a su límite.

\- Bueno yo… es que… yo… sentí vergüenza, Akane, no puedo creer que tú me hayas tenido que ver así de débil, y cuidar de mí como si fuese un maldito mocoso! – soltó Ranma de la nada, en el fondo disfrutaba que Akane cuidara y se preocupara de él, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, había tenido que hasta vestirlo!

\- ¿Entonces te molesta que me preocupe por ti? ¿Estás diciendo que cuando te enfermes no quieres que cuide de ti? – preguntó en voz baja la chica, ella había puesto su corazón en los cuidados de su prometido y él incluso le insinuaba que no quería que lo atendiera, se sentía fatal, si no estuviese en su cama estaba segura que le temblarían las rodillas.

\- NO!... no es eso Akane! A mí… amimegustaquecuidesdemi – dijo rápidamente el muchacho y automáticamente enrojeció.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No alcancé a escuchar

\- Dije que… me gusta… que… cuides-de-mi – dijo el chico bajando cada vez más la voz, pero esta vez la chica sí alcanzó a oír.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué te fuiste así? Yo creí que te molesto que te haya visto así… ya sabes… pero después pensé que tal vez te molestó que cuidara de ti, yo… yo lo hice con mucha dedicación y bueno… ni siquiera me diste las gracias – dijo la muchacha mirándose los pies, era incapaz de mirar al chico a la cara.

\- Siempre entiendes todo mal! Bueno yo… me fui así porque bueno… ¿yo soy un artista marcial entiendes? Imaginé que cuando me vestías y todo eso debí verme terriblemente débil… no quiero que tengas esa impresión de mí – dijo Ranma con una voz baja, mientras jugaba con sus dedos bajo su atenta mirada, esa conversación se estaba saliendo de control, él ya había confesado demasiado de sus sentimientos bajo sus ojos.

\- No pienses eso Ranma… tú siempre me cuidas ¿Por qué creería que eres débil? Solo estabas enfermo y ya, de seguro no vuelve a pasar… pero si pasara… yo… espero estar ahí para cuidarte nuevamente – dijo Akane, ahora completamente roja, eso había sonado más comprometedor de lo que había pensado en primer lugar.

\- Yo… también espero… que estés ahí para cuidar de mí… así como espero estar… siempre para cuidar de ti – dijo el chico sorprendentemente sin sonrojarse, buscando el rostro de Akane para mirarla directo a los ojos.

Akane se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, sabía que era lo más cercano a una declaración que tendría de su prometido y giró su rostro hacia donde estaba él, se miraron intensamente un par de minutos mientras se acercaban lentamente, el resto del mundo se había paralizado en ese instante sólo estaban ellos dos. Llegó el momento en que estaban cara a cara y sin acobardarse, compartieron un tímido beso, apenas un leve roce de sus labios pero a ellos les sabía a gloria. Tanto tiempo anhelándolo… y al fin ocurrió.

Se miraron unos minutos más y se dieron otro par de besos, bastante castos para la intensidad de emociones que sentían. De pronto Akane se detuvo, lo miró y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazó, aferrándose a él y refugiando su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma, le susurró en voz baja pero de manera que él pudiera escuchar – Yo... te cuido porque te quiero… - y continuó aferrada al cuerpo de su prometido, quien había atinado a responder el abrazo casi por inercia, él se sentía en el nirvana.

Sabiéndose correspondidos y disfrutando de la tranquilidad momentánea del lugar se quedaron ahí, abrazados y compartiendo pequeñas caricias, que aunque leves expresaban sentimientos enormes.

Fin primera parte.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia. Espero que quienes la hayan leído les haya gustado, perdonen las faltas de ortografía/redacción.**

**pd: también tuve que arreglar este capitulo, no sé que sucedió pero al subirlos se han cambiado algunas palabras.**

Aun hay una parte más que tengo pensada para concluir esta historia, y es que ¿Que habrá hecho p-chan con lo que vió en la habitación de Akane? Aún queda historia ^^


	3. La cuido porque la quiero

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ryoga? Es imposible, Ran-chan jamás dormiría con Akane y ella nunca se desnudaría ante él, es mi rival pero ella no es esa clase de mujer – decía Ukyo al chico de la bandana, que tras un par de días había conseguido llegar al negocio de su aliada.

\- Digo la verdad Ukyo, desde mi posición de P-chan lo vi todo. Incluso mi dulce Akane no me dejó subir a la cama, diciéndome que no podría quedarme con ella porque lo haría Ranma – decía completamente afligido el muchacho del colmillo.

\- Bueno conociéndote, sé que no dirías algo así de Akane si no fuese cierto… pero… ella no es así… de todos modos Ran-chan me va a oír! Cerraremos el negocio por hoy, pasaremos por Shampoo en el camino, si resulta ser verdad es mejor que ella esté ahí para apoyar mi causa – contesto Ukyo con mirada fiera.

\- Ukyo… supongo que no le harás daño a mi amada Akane, de seguro fue ese bastardo de Ranma quien la obligó! – decía Ryoga con fuego en los ojos.

\- Ran-chan no es así, pero de todos modos pronto lo sabremos – le dijo la muchacha de la espátula para terminar con la conversación y partir a averiguar la verdad de todo el asunto.

…

Habían pasado un par de días desde el desmayo de Ranma, y tras lo acontecido en la habitación de la chica su relación había dado un gran paso. Básicamente habían confesado sus sentimientos y en los momentos en que se encontraban solos se comportaban como una pareja con todas sus letras, se abrazaban y se besaban, incluso el chico había empezado a ir a ver a la muchacha todas las noches antes de ir a dormir, según él para darle un beso de buenas noches que en realidad se convertía en más de uno.

Decidieron guardar las apariencias ante los demás, primero porque probablemente la familia los querría casar rápidamente y no es que no quisieran pero, ahí va la segunda razón: los pretendientes de cada uno podrían arruinarlo todo, de nuevo. Ambos decidieron que mientras no de deshicieran de sus pretendientes deberían mantener su relación en secreto, esto los motivaba a buscar y buscar planes para hacerles entender a los locos que no tenían oportunidad de estar con ellos, porque la idea de estar escondiéndose no les agradaba del todo pues no estaban haciendo nada malo.

De forma sorprendente, durante esos días no habían sido molestados por sus pretendientes así que aprovechando su suerte los prometidos más famosos de Nerima decidieron ir a disfrutar de un helado, pues el calor seguía intenso. Por primera vez Ranma aceptó disfrutar el dulce como hombre, debido a que estaban en una especie de cita, la primera desde que aceptaron sus sentimientos. Helado en mano decidieron ir a degustarlo al parque, en una banca que estaba bajo un frondoso árbol regalándoles así preciada y refrescante sombra.

\- Estoy feliz de que al fin te hayas animado a comer helado sin transformarte- decía una sonriente Akane a su prometido.

\- Bueno, estamos en una cita ¿no? No sería correcto que fuese mujer en estos momentos- contestó relajadamente el chico.

\- ¿Así que estamos en una cita? No recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido jajaja – decía la peliazul mientras le sacaba la lengua a Ranma.

\- Jejeje bueno… no es necesario si ya estamos acá – dijo el muchacho sonrojándose.

\- Cobarde – contesto la chica mirándolo coquetamente.

Y en eso estaban cuando tres personas con un aura de batalla elevada al máximo se posaron frente a ellos.

\- Airen! – gritó la amazona, lanzándose a los brazos de Ranma

\- Suéltalo! Ran-chan vendrá conmigo! – vociferó la chica de la espátula.

\- TÚ! BASTARDO ASQUEROSO! PERVERTIDO! – gritó Ryoga, lanzándole su paraguas al chico de la trenza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, cerdo? ¿A quién le dices pervertido? - dijo el ojiazul, esquivando el paraguas y aprovechando de soltarse del agarre de Ukyo y Shampoo.

Mientras tanto, Akane solo se limitaba a observar. La situación le desagradaba completamente y quería marcharse pero no quería dejar a Ranma a la merced de esas ofrecidas y un furibundo Ryoga, pero al escuchar lo que el chico de la bandana le decía a su prometido empezó a poner atención al asunto.

\- ¿Y preguntas? Imbécil! ABUSASTE DE LA INOCENTE AKANE! Y NO LO NIEGUES QUE YO LO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS! – gritaba Ryoga, sin imaginar el alcance que llegarían a tener sus palabras.

\- ¿QUÉ DICES?! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ¿POR QUÉ ABUSARIA DE ELLA? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE VISTE, CERDO IDIOTA?! – contestó Ranma totalmente enrabiado, no podía creer que el chico del colmillo lo acusara de algo así, él jamás dañaría a Akane.

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE RAN-CHAN NO ABUSO DE ELLA! ELLA ABUSÓ DE ÉL! – gritó Ukyo, sacando la espátula de su espalda.

\- ESO SER CIERTO! AIREN JAMÁS FIJARSE EN CHICA VIOLENTA! – dijo Shampoo con fuego en su mirada mientras levantaba sus bomboris.

\- BASTA! DETENGANSE TODOS! Y DIGANME DE INMEDIATO, ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?- gritó Akane con un aura de batalla que lanzaba chispas.

\- Ryoga dice que el otro día te vio vistiéndote en tu cuarto mientras Ran-chan dormía exhausto en tu cama, no hay que ser un genio para saber qué es lo que pasó… TÚ ABUSASTE DE ÉL! – gritó Ukyo

\- ¿Qué me vio vistiéndome? ¿Por qué demonios me estabas espiando, Ryoga?- dijo la peliazul impactada, ella intuía que el chico de la bandana sentía por ella algo más que una amistad pero jamás lo creyó capaz de ir a espiarla a su habitación.

\- ENTONCES SER CIERTO! CHICA VIOLENTA NO NEGARLO! – grito Shampoo ya preparada para el ataque.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo todos, Akane? – dijo Ranma confundido.

\- SILENCIO! Les voy a explicar, pero después RYOGA ME VA A EXPLICAR POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTABA ESPIANDO EN MI HABITACIÓN! Bueno… el otro día Ranma se enfermó y su futón estaba mojado, así que decidí cuidar de él en mi habitación por eso él lucia exhausto y tenía el rostro rojo por la fiebre. No quería dejarlo solo y… como él estaba durmiendo… me cambié de ropa ahí mismo… no pensé que se fuese a malinterpretar así, POR QUE NADIE DEBERIA HABERME ESTADO ESPIANDO! DIME RYOGA, ¿ACASO ME HAS ESPIADO OTRAS VECES?! – dijo la peliazul que al comienzo de su relato lucía tímida pero cuando recordaba que si sabían todo aquello era porque Ryoga, a quien consideraba su amigo, la había espiado mientras se cambiaba.

\- MALDITO CERDO ASQUEROSO! COMO TE ATREVES A ESPIAR A AKANE MIENTRAS SE ESTÁ VISTIENDO! ¿CON QUE CARA ME DICES PERVERTIDO A MI?- dijo Ranma, estaba ruborizado al saber que Akane había sido capaz de desvestirse frente a él, aunque él estuviese inconsciente pero a la vez ardía de rabia al descubrir que Ryoga había visto a SU prometida en paños menores.

\- RANMA! Después… te explicaré como lo vi… YO NO ESTABA ESPIANDO LO JURO!- dijo Ryoga intentando excusarse, pero para él ya era tarde pues Ranma se lanzó a atacarlo para defender el honor de su prometida.

Mientras los chicos empezaban a pelear, Ukyo y Shampoo vieron su oportunidad para atacar a Akane puesto que Ranma estaba ocupándose de Ryoga y no les interrumpiría. Se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y fueron al ataque. La cocinera de okonomiyakis lanzó una serie de espátulas que la menor de las Tendo apenas pudo esquivar debido a que al mismo tiempo, Shampoo le lanzó sus bomboris, Akane alcanzó a golpearlos con uno de sus brazos impidiendo así que la golpearan en la cabeza pero en consecuencia, sintió como su brazo se dislocaba. Siguieron así un rato, las chicas lanzaban y lanzaban ataques mientras la peliazul luchaba fuertemente para esquivarlos.

En el otro lado de la plaza estaban Ryoga y Ranma peleando, hasta que finalmente el ojiazul utilizó la técnica del dragón volador para terminar con la pelea, ya que podía ver como las otras chicas intentaban golpear a su prometida y quería ir a auxiliarla. Lamentablemente el chico de la bandana fue a caer al pasto al lado de la pelea de las chicas justo cuando se prendieron los aspersores de agua, transformándose en P-chan frente a todos los presentes. Todos conocían el secreto de Ryoga, menos Akane que se quedó de piedra al ver al chico convertirse en su mascota y aprovechándose de esa distracción Shampoo la golpeó con su bombori, dejándola inconsciente.

\- NOOO! AKANEEE – gritó su prometido, quien fue corriendo donde ella para tomarla en sus brazos. Lanzó una mirada inquisidora a las chicas y al cerdo que estaban en el pasto y les dijo – Ustedes, víboras! No quiero verlas nunca más! OLVIDENSE DE MÍ! Y tú Ryoga, aléjate para siempre de nosotros, ya has causado demasiado daño – terminó el ojiazul y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado con su amada en brazos.

…

Llegaron al consultorio del doctor Tofú, el chico de la trenza entró haciendo un escándalo de modo que el doctor lo atendió primero. Después de revisar bien a Akane, que seguía inconsciente, llamó a Ranma para comunicarle el estado de su prometida.

\- Y eso Ranma, la contusión fue bastante fuerte pero no es grave, aunque si el chuí le hubiese dado en la cabeza, habría sido otra historia. Pero Akane estará bien, le di unos calmantes para el dolor del hombro dislocado y el causado por el golpe final, así que descansara por unas horas, pero por precaución preferiría que se quedara en observación hasta mañana – dijo el doctor Tofu con tranquilidad

\- Está bien doctor… ¿Puedo quedarme con ella? – preguntó tímidamente Ranma

\- Mmm… si por supuesto, llamaré a su casa para avisar que se quedaran aquí - contestó amable el doctor, pero sorprendido pues Ranma nunca se mostraba preocupado por Akane sin decir algo para bajar el perfil.

El doctor llamó a la casa de los Tendo y comunicó todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo el que los menores se quedarían a dormir en su clínica mientras Akane se recuperaba. Como era de esperarse todos partieron camino a la clínica, dirigidos por un Soun Tendo que arrojaba cascadas de lágrimas al lado de Kasumi que iba con una bolsa llena de galletas para el doctor, por tomarse tantas molestias con su hermanita.

\- BUAAAH! MI BEBÉ ¿DONDE ESTÁ? – decía el patriarca Tendo mientras entraba a la clínica

\- Buenas tarde, señor Tendo. Akane está en aquella habitación descansando, aún no despierta pero Ranma está con ella – dijo amablemente el doctor.

\- Gracias doctor, es usted muy amable. Por favor acepte estas galletas que hice para usted – dijo Kasumi con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ka-Ka-Kasumi… gra-gracias… yo las pondré en un plato jeje – dijo el doctor trastabillando con la bolsa de galletas hacia… el baño.

Durante la visita de los Tendo a Akane, Ranma debió soportar los lloriqueos de su suegro y el discurso que le dio sobre como él por fin se comportaba como un verdadero prometido al cuidar de su pequeña en el hospital, también debió convencer a Kasumi de no quedarse ella a cuidar del sueño de su hermana, puesto él debía hacerlo ,ya que, por su culpa estaba así o eso fue lo que le dijo a ellos, él sabía que la estaba cuidando porque no quería alejarse de ella.

Pasó la tarde y la chica continuaba durmiendo, Ranma cenó a su lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima y cuando cayó la noche, se acomodó en una silla que estaba cerca de la muchacha preparado con una manta dispuesto a velar su sueño toda la noche si era necesario. Pero el día había sido largo y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Despertó gracias al sonido de unos sollozos, después de reaccionar donde estaba y por qué, se levantó y fue directo hacia la muchacha, que gimoteaba sin parar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Akane? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? – dijo Ranma suavemente, hasta él se extrañó del tono de su voz.

\- Dime, Ranma, ¿Lo sabías? – dijo Akane sin dejar de gimotear

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el muchacho, su cerebro aún no se enchufaba por completo.

\- Que Ryoga es P-chan… yo… lo vi cuando se convirtió… frente a mis ojos … - dijo la chica

\- Yo... bueno… mmm… yo… no podía decírtelo, lo lamento… - dijo el chico de la trenza completamente afligido, estaba listo para la paliza que podían darle pero la soportaría para que Akane lo perdonara.

\- ¿QUE NO PUDISTE DECIRMELO?! ÉL ME VIO PRÁCTICAMENTE DESNUDA! MÁS DE UNA VEZ! DORMIA CONMIGO! ¿COMO LO PERMITISTE?! Acaso… ¿tan poco valgo para ti? – soltó la peliazul, mientras hablaba gesticulaba de manera que se notaba que por su mente pasaba de una emoción a otra, primero estaba la rabia y después la decepción.

\- YO INTENTÉ QUE LO DESCUBRIERAS POR TU CUENTA! MUCHAS VECES! Pero no podía decirlo explícitamente… yo le di mi palabra de artista marcial… ACASO OLVIDAS TODAS LAS VECES QUE INTENTÉ ALEJARLO DE TU CUARTO! – dijo Ranma

\- Vete Ranma, quiero estar sola debo pensar – dijo la muchacha ya sin ánimos, a pesar de todo su prometido tenía razón. De hecho siempre le decía P-chan a Ryoga o al revés, o lo llamaba cerdo.

\- No Akane, me quedaré contigo aunque no quieras hablarme – dijo decidido el muchacho de la trenza.

\- Bien, buenas noches – la muchacha se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a su prometido, y continuó gimoteando.

\- Akane… por favor no llores! Yo de verdad no podía decírtelo, se lo prometí antes de que tú lo tomaras como mascota y el cayó a la poza del cerdo por culpa mía… lo siento, dime que hago para que me disculpes – decía Ranma, no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, mucho menos a su prometida.

\- Yo… lo entiendo Ranma, soy una idiota. Debí darme cuenta – dijo la chica sollozando con más intensidad

Ranma ya no soportó ver a su prometida así sin hacer nada, en su mente no paraba de maldecir al idiota de Ryoga puesto que si no fuese por él su amada no estaría sufriendo. Se acercó aún más a la chica y la abrazó por varios minutos hasta que ella se calmó, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron por un rato. Akane le hizo un espacio a su prometido en la cama, ya que, no quería que el durmiera en esa incomoda silla y ya reconciliados, durmieron juntos por primera vez.

Al amanecer los prometidos se encontraban en un fuerte abrazo y sumidos en un profundo sueño, el doctor que había ido a revisar a la chica solo pudo sonreír ante esa visión, que jamás pensó llegar a ver. A pesar de la linda escena él debía saber cómo estaba la muchacha, no faltaba mucho para la hora en que Kasumi le dijo que llamaría para saber de su hermana y él no pensaba decepcionarla, así que devolvió los pasos andados hasta la puerta, la cerró y tocó desde afuera. Sabía que los muchachos eran muy tímidos, de manera que si sabían que él los había encontrado así se sentirían apenados, prefirió ahorrarles el bochorno. Con el sonido del golpeteo en la puerta ambos despertaron, se miraron y sonrieron, Ranma le dio un beso en la frente a la chica y se fue hacia la silla para fingir que había dormido ahí.

\- Pase – dijo Akane.

\- Buenos días, chicos. Akane, ¿Cómo te sientes? Déjame revisarte – le dijo el doctor con gran amabilidad y sonriendo al ver que Ranma fingía haber dormido en la silla.

\- Bien doctor, no me duele nada – respondió la muchacha sonriendo.

\- ¿Nos podremos ir hoy? – dijo Ranma un poco celoso por la sonrisa que su prometida le había dado al doctor.

\- Sí Ranma, Akane ya está bien. Llamaré a su casa porque el señor Tendo quería venir por ella cuando se recuperara – dijo el doctor antes de salir por la puerta.

Mientras esperaban que llegara el patriarca Tendo , el doctor amablemente les ofreció desayuno, él estaba feliz por estar acompañado por alguien más que por Betty, ya que, hace tiempo no tenía más internos. Terminaron de comer y Akane se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras Ranma los secaba, el doctor no podía creer que los muchachos se estuviesen llevando tan bien _– Me he perdido de algo, eso es seguro- _pensaba el doctor.

A la clínica llegó el señor Tendo, Nabiki, Kasumi y el señor Saotome, cuando entraron la mayor de las hermanas Tendo fue a darle las gracias al doctor y le entregó un bowl con sopa, como era de esperarse el doctor empezó a tambalearse pero ya todos le ignoraban.

\- BUAAAAA! HIJA MÍA, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? – decía llorando el señor Tendo.

\- Ay papá no llores, estoy muy bien, vámonos a casa – decía tranquilamente Akane.

Después de tomar sus pertenencias y despedirse del doctor, se marcharon. En el camino todos conversaban muy alegres porque Akane ya estaba bien, después de algunos comentarios poco inocentes sobre como habrían pasado la noche los prometidos ya estaban muy cerca de la casa.

\- Hijo, quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña, serás un buen esposo- insinuaba Soun Tendo

\- Por supuesto que lo será Tendo, es mi hijo – decía sonriente Genma Saotome.

\- Ni que lo diga tío, espero su hijo no tenga todas sus malas costumbres- respondió Nabiki arqueando una ceja.

\- Nabiki esos comentarios no son correctos. Ranma, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermana pero aun pienso en que yo debí hacerlo, no tenías que molestarte – dijo Kasumi con tono amable.

\- Lo que pasa es que querías ver si el doctor te prestaba su cama ¿No, Kasumi?- dijo la mediana de las hermanas Tendo con una gran sonrisa.

\- NABIKI! – gritaron todos, podían aceptar que Nabiki se burlara de ellos pero jamás de Kasumi.

\- Ya, ya está bien… ustedes son muy aburridos. Ahora dinos cuñadito, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ser tú quién cuidara de mi hermanita? – pregunto con su mirada inquisidora la reina del hielo.

\- Bueno… yo… la cuido porque la quiero – dijo Ranma mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su prometida para huir del lugar.

Mientras los prometidos huían su familia quedó paralizada en la calle, no podían creer lo que Ranma había dicho y menos que Akane no se quejara cuando él se la llevó. Cuando reaccionaron los patriarcas comenzaron a abrazarse y llorar, diciendo que pronto sus escuelas se unirían y que su heredero… las chicas por su parte se vieron sorprendidas y continuaron su camino sonriendo.

\- Ya era hora – dijo Kasumi

\- Así es, hermana. Ya era hora – respondió Nabiki, mirando al cielo… pensando en que provecho podría sacar de todo el asunto.

~ Fin ~

* * *

**Este es el fin de mi primera historia, lo siento por los errores ortograficos y de redacción.**

A quienes lleguen a leerla, espero les guste. Es curioso porque esta historia nació de un mareo que tuve en la ducha jajjaja podemos sacar inspiración de cualquier momento ¿No? :)

Espero este capitulo no se le cambien las palabras al publicarlo.


End file.
